Rewrite
by Randomidiot92
Summary: Tidus and Yuna escape into the woods for some alone time. However, their night develops in way that neither would have expected.


Square owns everything, even my soul oO

This story is **rated M **for a reason. If its not your thing, then don't read romantic, rated M fan fiction about FFX : P

**No, there is no chapter 2 yet. I apologize to anyone who was looking for the next chapter with the update. Update explanations will be explained below. **

* * *

"You wanna take a walk?"

Yuna's shoulders rose as she looked up at the evening sky. The sun was long gone but the sky was still a dark blue as night washed over the tiny island of Besaid.

"I think it's going to rain" she replied meekly. The forecast had read torrential rain all day and the few scattered grey clouds rolling in only confirmed the prediction. It wasn't the best night to take a stroll, even he knew that.

"So?" Tidus asked, brushing the bad weather off as nothing. He used the arm that was wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to his side. He was close enough now that he could feel the warmth radiating from her body that seemed much more intense then the scalding heat from the bonfire.

Yuna lowered her head to return his gaze. Suddenly, she felt a lump in her throat and her breath hitch. She didn't expect the deep, passionate stare from her lover that made her skin burn. His normally bright, sea blue eyes were dark with desire so that they almost looked sapphire.

"Take a walk with me"

His voice was low and gently demanding. The combination of his piercing gaze and husky voice made her lower stomach quiver in anticipation. She felt ten degrees warmer than before, her face most likely bright red by now. The villagers who were happily chatting or eating around the fire and the impending storm mysteriously faded away. His words told her _exactly _what he was thinking about and she was eager to put his thoughts into action. Oh, how she loved their time spent alone in the forest. Each night his kisses and touches would bring her pleasure to new heights. She desperately wanted a repeat of one of the many nights they spent together.

Tidus felt slightly guilty. It seemed, judging by her reaction, that Yuna misinterpreted his advances. Of course, it didn't help that his voice came out much rougher than he intended when he spoke. He simply wanted to spend time alone with her since for the past three days both have been occupied with either sphere hunting, blitzball or others. Though he loved Besaid, he was a city boy at heart and sometimes he felt suffocated in the extremely tiny village. Ok, so he may have given her bedroom eyes because he knew she wouldn't refuse his offer if he did, something about getting her hair wet or what not. His intentions may have not been _completely _innocent either, but he didn't intend to make her so hot and flustered. Her face was now tinted pink with a blush and he heard her breath hitch slightly when she met his stare. He was surprised she managed to speak at all. She let out a breathy whisper of ok and he smirked knowing his ploy to get her to take a walk with him worked in the end.

Yuna got up from the log they were sitting on and extended her hand down to him which he graciously accepted. She began to lead him away from the village, ignoring the few stares she received. Thankfully the villagers didn't say anything as they left, most likely understanding that the couple wanted some time alone.

It was only when they were away from the warmth of the fire that the chilly night air was apparent. With the recent stroke of bad weather, it has been uncommonly cold for the tropical island; only in the mid fifties tonight maybe. Both were forced to wear sweatshirts to fend off the cool temperature. Tidus in a light, navy, zip up sweatshirt and Yuna in a heavier, pink, pull over one.

Neither said a world as they walked, content to stroll in comfortable silence. They only stopped when they reached a fork in the path; one way leading to the beach and the other leading into the lush forest towards the lagoon. It was then that Tidus took the lead, now pulling Yuna by the hand into the woods. It wasn't until he veered off the road, pass the lagoon, did she know where he was headed. It didn't really matter where they went now, since sin was defeated fiends are scarce and few. However, the pair did find a spot they particularly liked; a large, grassy clearing surrounded by trees near the cliff-side. The spot was quite easy to get to, yet secluded enough that no passer-byers or pesky cousins would find it.

When they finally reached the clearing, Yuna nearly leapt into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and peered up at him expectantly. Tidus could barely contain the laughter threatening to explode from his chest. Poor Yuna was thinking he brought her all the way out here so they could get it on, but at the moment he had no burning desire to do so. Sure, he always desired her, but he honestly just wanted to talk with her for now. He loved her body but he probably loved her personality more, if possible. He stared down at her with a grin that showed both rows of teeth, a few chuckles escaping as he spoke.

"Sorry Yuna. I kind of just feel like talking right now, if that's ok?" he asked as he took each arm in his hands and unhooked them around his neck. His question was more of a statement. He wandered into the middle of the clearing where he threw his arms above his head, stretching his back, before sitting down and looking over to her, waiting for her to follow.

Secretly, Yuna was a more than a little annoyed and slightly dissapointed. She knew now that he was just leading her on so she would follow him. The whole way here she was bubbling with excitement, thinking about their previous encounters in the dark. Now she was probably going to get nothing but soaked in the rain and have to do her hair all over again.

"You tricked me!" she called out accusingly but in which he responded by throwing his head back in laughter.

"I didn't trick you!" he exclaimed loudly, tossing his head forward. Then he erupted into snickers. "I can't help that my good looks turn you on!" he chuckled cockily. He started laughing harder than before when he saw her reaction, practically rolling on the ground, holding his stomach and his eyes tearing up. Her mouth was open in shock and her brows were lowered in slight annoyance. He always found it hysterically funny how she would get so wound up.

Yuna was appalled by his statement. The nerve of her cocky man. Sometimes she wonders why she even puts up with him. She crossed her arms over her chest, not amused by the joke like he was but for some reason could not stop the slight smirk from appearing on her lips.

"I'm going to get soaking wet now" she complained but she doubted he heard her over his obnoxious laughter.

"You…You didn't…seem to care …about that before" he heaved out between his bouts of laughter. His statement only succeeded in making her face fall in part annoyance,part embarrassment.

When his laughter finally died down, he was able to sit up again and wipe the tears from his eyes. He waved her over to where he was.

"Oh common. We'll leave before it starts raining, just get over here" he yelled.

Yuna refused to move from her spot. "Why should I go sit with you? You were making fun of me" she pouted teasingly, turning slightly away from him to look off into the darkness. The moon was peeking out between the few clouds, illuminating the clearing but not bright enough to reveal what was beyond the trees. That was another reason she didn't want to trek out here, she hated wandering through the forest when the moon wasn't out. The extreme darkness spooked her, honestly. She knew she was overreacting to his comment. In fact she had to use all her willpower to not smile at his antics rolling around on the ground. However, she wanted to get back at him for tricking her into coming this way. That involved making him grovel a bit.

Tidus suddenly felt guilty again. He shouldn't have teased her the way he did. He feared he hurt her feelings, making her think she was acting like some adulteress. All he wanted to do right now was cuddle with her and ask her about her sphere hunting trip, especially because he was pretty cold at the moment. His light sweatshirt was doing little to fend off the cool breeze; he was almost freezing.

"I'm sorry baby. C'mere, I'm cold" he pleaded with his best puppy dog face, his voice full of tenderness.

Yuna melted. She always felt like she could melt when he called her that. She wanted to chastise herself for giving in so easily but he was being so cute. She slowly made her way over to where he was and threw herself into his open arms, knocking him over so they were both lying on their side. She rubbed his back lovingly, to try to warm him up. Tidus reached down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, his lips brushing against the hair on her forehead softly as he spoke. Her heart felt as if it could burst from love; he was so sweet sometimes. She pulled away to gaze into his eyes and brought a hand up to caress his tan cheek, brushing over his lips slightly. The corners of his lips seem to faintly curl, ready to tug into a smile at any moment.

"It's ok" she whispered caringly, watching his mouth spread into a brilliant smile and his eyes close ever so slightly as her hand ghosted across his cheek. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. They glowed even more brightly in the shadows from the moonlight, the sight alone was enough to hypnotize her and take her breath away. Her trance was interrupted however, when his eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head down to taste her lips. The kiss was only a mere brush of lips, lasting only for a brief moment before he pulled away, their lips making a small smacking sound as they parted, sending delicious goosebumps up and down her body. Yuna was not nearly satisfied with the small kiss. She brought the hand on his cheek around to tangle in the blonde hair on the back of his head before he could pull away completely, forcing his lips down to meet hers again. Her mouth moved insistently against his, demanding she receive the pleasure he falsely promised her earlier. Their lips met languidly for long minutes, the hand on the back of his head not letting him break away. She knew she was having an effect on him. Her ears barely picked up the sound, but she heard a quite, low pitch moan escape from the back of his throat. The noise encouraged her to shyly peek her tongue out and sweep it against his lips, hoping he would part them enough so she could taste him again. He tasted sweet, fresh and spicy all at the same time. His unique flavor caused a fire to ignite in the pit of her stomach every time she sampled it. Each time their lips met, a wave of tingles swept across her body, making her toes curl. She felt Tidus shiver hard and let out a long, shuddered stream of air through his nose as her tongue continued to brush against his lips, not able to gain entrance. She was absolutely thrilled that she could cause such a reaction from him. It was then that Tidus planted a hand on the ground and used his strength to lift himself upwards, breaking away from the kiss before it could develop any further and causing her arm to slide out from behind his head, falling onto her chest. She turned over to lie on her back as he hovered above her, his breathing hard and labored much like hers.

"Hey! I told you I wanted to _talk_" he panted. Yuna wasn't buying it.

"No you don't. You're a bad liar" she stated as a matter of fact. Tidus blinked at her, processing what she had just said, using his out stretched arm to support himself.

"Fine. I don't _just _want to talk. Well, I mean…I do. But I want to do…other things too...afterwards. But, we don't have enough time to." He confessed.

Yuna pouted. They would have plenty of time if he just skipped the talking altogether. It seemed she wasn't going to get what she wanted tonight. Her disappointment did not go unnoticed by her lover.

Tidus saw her small, pink lips fall into a pout that was rather cute. Truth be told, he was incredibly turned on by her eagerness. The way she took charge before was extremely sexy; he felt his wall of self control begin to crumble from the steamy kiss. However, being the protective guardian that he is, his better judgment told him there wasn't enough time to talk _and_ finish things before the storm came. So, he didn't initiate anything. He promised her he would take her home before then. Though, Yuna seemed to completely forget about the coming rain. He would have to remind her. Plus, it would be no good to have her feeling rejected or anything.

Tidus sat up completely so he was sitting near her bent legs. He twisted his body so he could see her face, once again using one arm to support himself. The moon happened to shone through the clouds once more, making her pale skin glow a glorious white in the moonlight. He admired the shapely legs next to him. She was wearing those green shorts again, the ones so short that they were sinful if you asked him.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow" he offered optimistically, his voice quiet and full of promise of wonderful things to come. He used two fingers and slowly walked them down the curve of her leg as he spoke, traveling dangerously high on her inner thigh. The sensation tickled Yuna and made her giggle. She swatted the hand on her leg away before it could rise any higher.

He would be making it up to her much sooner than tomorrow if she had it her way.

Tidus brought his hand back up to caress the silky smooth skin of her leg back and forth innocently. He had no idea how she wasn't freezing like he was in those shorts.

"So, what happened while you were away with the Gulwings?" he asked. He loved to hear stories about her adventures, she always told them with such enthusiasm.

Yuna let her head fall back and her eyes close, the hand running up and down her leg relaxing her immensely.

"Oh, nothing much" she replied. "Just the usual. The Machina Fraction called Brother up saying they found something interesting and wanted us to check it out, so we flew out there. They dug up a big chest filled to the top with spheres! I don't think I ever saw so many spheres in one place, besides our vault. We were so excited, we thought we hit the jackpot!" she recalled excitedly.

"Wait. Why didn't the Machina Fraction keep all the spheres for themselves then?" That's what he would have done.

"They couldn't watch the spheres. That's why they called us. The video was all gargled on them and they didn't have the equipment or the skill to decode them out in the desert. They knew Shinra was an expert when it came to fixing spheres, so they hired us. Oh! They also had problems with fiends in the surrounding area wandering into their camp, so while Shinra worked on the spheres, YRP took care of the fiends easy." She explained.

"Oh, so they didn't give you the spheres? That's lame!" he complained. The hand on her leg stilled, much to her disappointment. He was content to just rest it there on her kneecap.

"No. But we did offer to buy some of them if they were interesting. Turns out they were all junk. We were all excited for nothing. At least they paid us."

"How much?" he wondered

"150,000 gil."

"Each?" he shouted, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Nooo" she laughed. "They paid the Gulwings 150,000 gil. We had to split it, so we each got 25,000 gil" she clarified.

"Ohhh" he trailed off in understanding. "That's pretty sweet. But it didn't sound like that took two and a half days to do?" he hinted, knowing there was more to her story.

"It didn't. We were only there for…a day and a half maybe. Afterwards we…went looking around Bevelle and then played games in the Calm Lands with the money we just earned" she added meekly much to his amusement.

"Ohoho" he gave a big, belly laugh. "You went shopping and gambling then?" he chortled, poking her side. Yuna gasped at his comment.

"We did not go _gambling_. We…played games…" she corrected unconvincingly.

"You know you're technically not old enough to gamble" he told her while still chuckling. The gambling age was 21 and Yuna was only 20. That's not what the ID card Shinra made her said though. He was poking fun at her again. She would never outright admit to doing something so blatantly illegal.

"We were not gambling! We were playing games!" she yelled exasperated, throwing her hands in the air, attempting to correct him once more.

"So, did you walk away up or down?" he asked pressingly, ignoring her previous comments. She leaned up and gave him a blank stare, not even blinking. Her mismatched eyes bore into his own.

"Up by 150" she finally answered after a long moment, falling back onto the ground as she spoke. Tidus laughed some more at her antics, rocking back and forth as he chuckled.

"That's my girl!" he praised while patting her leg in a job well done. Yuna couldn't help but smile at his shenanigans. Every time he laughed it brought a smile to her face, even if he was laughing at her. She used her foot to nudge him in the side and told him to cut it out in which his laughter died down again, ending with a big sigh.

"Enough about me. What did you do these past three days?" she asked him, curious about what he had been up to.

Tidus frowned. His adventures, if you could even call them that, were not nearly as interesting as hers had been. He twisted away from her, leaning back on both his hands, his back to her. "Ah" he started. "Not much. Just blitzing, hangin on the beach, hangin with Wakka, you know…" he trailed off dejectedly

Yuna noticed his shoulders sag and the tinge of sadness in his voice. The thought never even occurred to her that all this time he had been saying he wanted to talk, he really meant he wanted to _talk_ seriously to her, about something that had been bothering him perhaps. She sat up and covered her mouth with her hand, mortified by her own behavior. She felt like a horrible girlfriend; brushing him off when he could have been trying to tell her something important. She scooted forward so she could hug one of his arms he was using as support.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in concern. She tried peering over his shoulder to read his expression but all she should see was his profile in the growing darkness. He refused to meet her gaze, staring off into the distance in front of them.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong" he assured her unconvincingly. He was lying and she knew it.

"Is something bothering you?" she tried, hoping to get a straight answer out of him.

"No" he answered quietly. "Well…kind of…not really." He added as an afterthought. Tidus didn't really want to bring this up tonight but she asked and he could never bring himself to lie to her.

"What is it?" she pressed, gently.

Strange sounds came out of his mouth as he thought, trying to put his words together. She waited patiently for him.

"Are you happy?" he finally blurted out. The question shocked Yuna, she wasn't expecting that. A nauseous feeling crept up from her stomach. She only ever felt like this with him, when they would talk about their relationship. Her palms would sweat, her heart would beat erratically and she would have to take deep, controlled breaths to quell the nauseousness. She loved and hated the feeling.

"Yes. I'm very happy" she told him honestly, smiling up at him even though he couldn't see it. Why would he ask if she was happy, though? Did it mean he…wasn't…happy? Was he not happy with…her? She had to blink away tears at the thought.

"Are you not happy?" Her voice was so quiet she was uncertain if he heard her or not.

"It's not that I'm unhappy." He continued in a rather flat tone. "It's just…I…" he paused, unsure what to say next. Yuna greatly feared his response, but she had to ask him now, while she still had the courage to do so, or she would never be able to again. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and clutched his arm tighter.

"A…Ar…" goodness she was stammering again, she must sound like an idiot. "Are you happy…with me?" she finally gasped out.

Tidus' head whipped around at the question. He heard the fear and nervousness that was in her voice. Yuna grew and matured a great deal throughout the years he has been gone, but she still had that side that was timid and lacked confidence. It seemed she was severely mistaken once again by his actions.

"Yuna" he breathed as he took her into his arms. She looked like she was either going to burst into tears or die of nervousness and his heart broke at the sight. "How could you ever think that?" he asked softly, looking into blue and green orbs. Yuna remained as stiff as a board, waiting for him to continue. He decided to be completely honest with her. He brushed a few strands of soft, brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as he spoke. "You make me so happy" he told her tenderly, completely vulnerable now. Yuna was the only one he would ever let see him with his guard down completely.

"I only asked if you were happy because, it's just… I miss you like crazy when you're gone" he admitted. He released her from his embrace and went back to his previous position, sitting while leaning back on his hands, spacing off into the darkness. Yuna went sphere hunting once or twice a week and would be gone for two to three days at a time. One time she was even gone for a whole week. Tidus, in the mean time, would be stuck home, alone, sometimes bored even with his busy blitz schedule. A part of him was glad Yuna didn't fret about him disappearing anymore, but he so desperately wished they had more time to spend together.

Yuna let out a big sigh and relaxed considerably. His words eased her anxiousness. Man, did she feel stupid. She was afraid he was unhappy being with her and wanted to leave when it was the exact opposite. She wanted to bury her head in shame. She didn't understand where he was going with this though. What did this have to do with _her_ happiness?

"I know I can't ask you to leave the Gulwings. I don't want you to. I know how much you love traveling and spending time with Rikku and Paine and stuff. But…I dunno…" he was at a loss of words once more but he didn't have to finish his sentence. Yuna fully understood what he was trying to say, piecing two and two together. He felt lonely and left out. She always assumed he was occupied with blitzball all day while she was gone. For some reason, it now dawned on her that he doesn't spend every second of every day playing the sport. She was in a similar position as him. She was kept busy most of the day by running around, but when things slowed down, especially at night, she missed him very dearly. Wishing he was with her to share laughs or keep her warm on cold nights, much like they were doing now.

Yuna unhooked one of her arms that was still clinging to his and blindly reached up to grab his face to turn it towards hers gently.

"I'm so sorry you feel lonely. It's my fault" she whispered sadly.

"It's not your fault. I didn't want to mention anything because I knew it would make you feel sad" he said in an attempt to cheer her up but his voice came out in a melancholy tone. "Besides, I'm not _lonely _per say. I just…miss you" he reasoned.

"But I feel the same way! I miss you so much when I'm gone sometimes." She lowered her head and stared at the ground intently.

"You do?" he asked, timidly

"Of course I do" she responded quietly, as if it was a worldwide fact. "I love you" she confessed to him in the same tone.

Tidus smiled sadly at her. An awkward silence grew between the two. They were both stuck between a rock and a hard place, torn between their love for each other and their passions in life. Tidus' words broke the silence.

"So what do we do? I can't ask you to stay here with me. Plus, blitzball is too important to me to give up." He shook his head back and forth, at a complete loss as to what to do.

His question gave Yuna an idea. She thought about asking him to join her on her travels with the Gulwings a few times before but she never did because she feared certain crew members reactions; namely her cousins, Brother and Rikku. Brother would surely throw a fit and Rikku mentioned many times how if Tidus tagged along he would ruin 'girl time' though she wasn't sure if she was serious or not. Yuna finally decided that they would just have to live with it. Tidus' apprehensions only made her more set in her decision.

"You could come with us! When you don't have blitz!" she exclaimed happily however Tidus' face contorted into uncertainty. He never really gave any consideration to the idea of going with her. He would feel awkward being the only guy surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"I don't know Yuna. I don't want to impede on 'girl time' or whatever. I'd feel weird being the only guy" he explained, full of doubt about the idea.

"You won't be the only guy. You could stay on the ship with Buddy, Brother, and Shinra if you really wanted to and help them out. Or you could come when we all go out. Or you could just come with Rikku, Paine and I sometimes if you want. You can do anything you want!" she told him excitedly. Tidus would love to go with her and see Spira again but he never asked her because he felt it wasn't his place.

"Are you sure that would be ok with the others?" he asked tentatively. He sat up straight now, excited by the possibility he may be able to explore the world with her.

"If they don't like it, then they will just have to deal. If they're my friends then they will respect my decisions" she said confidently.

"Yea! Right on!" he cheered loudly, pumping his fist in Tidus fashion. "This will be so awesome!" he practically shouted in excitement.

"So you'll come?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course!" he replied his cheerful self again. His smile was so bright it could have illuminated the whole clearing.

"Ok then!" she said, thrilled just as much as he was. They sealed the deal with a hard high five while joyfully laughing, their fingers intertwining as their hands met. She too had a huge smile plastered to her face. Suddenly she felt so confident she felt like she could do anything.

"So, I'll tell the others that you will be tagging along on some missions when you're free and that I won't be traveling with them so much anymore" she said determinedly .

"Wait? What? I told you I didn't want you …" He shouted, letting go of her hand in confusion. She interrupted him before he could finish.

"Tidus, this is something I _want_ to do, not something I feel like I _need_ to do." Her words were sincere and insightful. Frankly, she was sick of feeling like she always had to please her friends. She would always go with them when they begged her to go on missions, even when she didn't want to. She wanted to start focusing on other things in life besides adventure and living on the edge.

Her expression made Tidus even happier than he already was. Words could not describe how glad he was everything worked out so well. Secretly, he greatly feared their conversation would lead to a dead end where both realized they wanted different things in life, and therefore were incompatible. He knew now that could never happen. The bond they shared was too strong for something like that to rip them apart. If they did have differences then they would find a way to work them out together. He started laughing giddily out of the blue from the combination of joy and relief that washed over him. Yuna joined in to, finding his laughter to be contagious.

He calmed down and looked over at her. She was still laughing; the sound was like music to his hears. He loved to hear her laugh. He loved everything about her.

"I love you so much" he told her seriously. Yuna stopped when she heard his confession. She could smell the passion in his voice from a mile away.

"I love you too" she replied, her voice portraying just how much she actually felt for him. She found herself to be very glad that he tricked her into coming out here just to talk after all. They would have never had this conversation otherwise. She didn't think he planned on being so serious tonight but she was extremely grateful he was brave enough to tell her what was bothering him. It felt like the air was completely clear between them.

He gave her another dazzling smile while shaking his head a little. Then he reclined back on his hands and craned his neck back to look at the sky. They fell into a comfortable silence that lasted for many minutes. The wind decided to blow much more forcefully than before and he shivered, remembering how cold he was.

"Ugh, I can't believe how cold it is" he complained once again. His voice broke through the stillness of the night. The sky was now a sheet of dark, grey clouds, leaving everything pitch black. He knew they should head back now. It was most likely going to start pouring any minute and it was also probably very late.

During their talk, the flame of desire that burned brightly in her before dwindled. However, upon hearing the passion in his confession, it reignited. She remembered the sexy look her gave her before and her plan to seduce him. Feeling closer emotionally to him than she had in a while, the urge to feel his hard body pressed against hers, to feel his strong hands and soft lips on her body was suddenly so strong she could not resist it any longer.

As soon as Tidus opened his mouth to tell his lover they should start heading back, he heard her shift next to him. Before the words could leave his mouth, Yuna swiftly threw her legs over him and pushed him to the ground roughly. Her hands pressed against his chest as she straddled his waist, leaning over him. It felt like all the air left his lungs in a rush and he couldn't take it back in. He stared up at his lover with wide eyes and mouth open, shocked that she would do something so forward. Yuna just bulldozed right through his already crumbling wall of self control. He thought he was suppose to say something but all rational thought left his mind as she began to rub his chest through the layers of clothing he wore. Now all he could focus on was Yuna.

"If you're cold, let me warm you up" she offered in a sexy whisper.

"Fuck" was all he was able to gasp out as she reached down so her face was just inches from his. He could feel her hot breath against his lips and her soft hair tickle his cheek. She rubbed his nipples though his sweatshirt, the scratchiness of the fabric sending bolts of pleasure down his spine and causing a groan to escape his throat. His arms felt as if they were pinned to the ground at his side, completely enrapture of the sight before him. He couldn't see anything but the outline of her form in the darkness that surrounded them now. But, he imagined her pink lips were slightly parted, her eyes were half closed, darkened with desire, and her cheeks were a bright tint of pink. The fact that he couldn't see her actually turned him on more, not knowing what she will do next.

Yuna dragged her hands up his chest slowly, over his neck to cup his face in her hands. She lowered her lips to his in a hard, fervent kiss. Her mouth met his over and over again in a dance that made her dizzy and the muscles in lower abdomen quiver wildly. She couldn't help but shiver, not from the cold, but from the insistent tingles that ran up and down her spine. She brought her tongue out to brush his lips, asking for entrance again. This time he parted them immediately, allowing her tongue to slip in and sample his unique, intoxicating flavor. Tidus' hands finally found their way to her back, massaging lovingly as she explored the roof of his mouth. She moaned quietly when his tongue rubbed against hers, causing her finger nails to dig into his skin lightly as she dragged her hands back down to his chest, stopping when they reached the zipper of his sweatshirt. She forcefully tugged the metal tab down, parting the material so she could feel the white, cotton t-shirt he wore under it. Tidus didn't mind in the slightest that she unzipped his sweatshirt, despite complaining about the cold before. He was so hot now that he was beginning to sweat; she certainly accomplished her task of warming him up alright. Her hands felt scalding hot against his chest and he hissed when they found their way under his t-shirt to caress his bare, muscular abs.

Yuna was forced to pull away from his inviting lips for air, gasping raggedly before reaching back down to interlock them again. One of Tidus' hands traveled up to entwined in her hair, pushing her lips down to meet his more forcefully. Her hands traced every ripple in his abs and torso. His body was lean and muscular, but not bulky in the slightest. She felt his stomach tighten considerably as she brushed his nipples again, this time without clothing in the way. The sensation made him gasp in her mouth and squirm slightly, feeling his loins hardening in response. Tidus let Yuna lead the kiss. He was usually the dominant one in the relationship but tonight it seemed the tables have turned. He found her forcefulness to be infinitely sexy. He wormed his hands underneath the pink sweatshirt and camisole to rub up and down her bare back, admiring the toned muscle under supple skin. Yuna lowered all of her weight onto Tidus and accidently let a deep moan escape from the back of her throat. His sculpted chest felt wonderful crushed against hers. Her hands fell to caress his sides as she parted their lips yet again, her body's demand for air too strong to ignore. She settled for trailing scorching kisses over his strong chin and down his neck.

Tidus growled when he felt her lips on his neck. The fingers that were previously caressing his sides were now tracing the waistline of his denim shorts insistently. He was sure she could feel the excitement in his shorts that pressed against her stomach. All of a sudden, he was overcome with the urge to run his hands along every inch of her silky skin, to have her gasping and moaning in pleasure like she never has before. Tidus brought his hands out from under her sweatshirt and gripped her shoulders hard, pushing her roughly to sit up straight and ripping her lips away from his neck. Both of them gasped simultaneously as their groins met, the bulge in his pants pushing into her most intimate place through the many layers of fabric. Yuna arched her back sensually as his hands quickly slipped under the front of her sweatshirt. He dragged his palms across her flat stomach until his fingertips brushed the underside of her bare breasts. He found out, much to his delight, that she wasn't wearing a bra under the baggy sweatshirt and form fitting tank top.

Yuna exhaled erotically has his fingers began to play with her nipples under her shirt. The sharp feeling caused her to arch her back more, resulting in her hips to grind against his slightly which, in turn, made her back arch even more. The feel of his hardness rubbing _there _made the muscles of her vagina contract pleasurably. Tidus let out an animalistic growl as he felt Yuna grind against his member. The way her shapely thighs squeezed his hips so deliciously, the heat that seeped from her core through her shorts, it drove him wild. He cupped the soft globes, massaging them as his fingers danced across her nipples. He used his thumb and forefinger to pull at the hard peaks gently before flicking them and repeating the motion. Yuna let out a loud, wail as a result. She unconsciously moved her hips against his, now sensually grinding her hips against his erection in hard circles. He thought he would die from the friction alone.

Yuna's head was thrown back in pure pleasure, her mouth wide open and her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't stop the endless stream of small moans falling out of her mouth if she tried. She felt a burning heat coiling in her gut. He was only touching her breasts, running his calloused palms back and forth over them so her nipples scrapped against them, yet she couldn't remember ever feeling so good. Something fell into her mouth and broke her out of her lustful trance. She snapped her mouth shut and her face crumbled into disgust with the knowledge that some foreign object landed in her mouth while she was in the throes of passion. She opened her eyes to find herself faced with a pitch black sky. It wasn't until she felt a drop against her forehead did she realize it was starting to rain.

Tidus' foggy mind registered that something was off when he noticed her face twist into a weird expression of pleasure and disgust. He reflexively removed his hands from her breasts in fear that he was hurting her somehow. He placed them on her hips instead, aiding her in grinding her hips harder into his. His toes curled and his jaw clenched from the delicious friction. He was so close to release already and all she was doing was rubbing against him. He watched as she stared up at the sky in dazed confusion. She didn't seem very into it anymore even though her hips kept moving against his.

"What's wrong baby?" he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse. Her hips stopped moving. It was then that he felt the splatter of water droplets against his face. It seemed to awaken him from his stupor because he suddenly remembered the impending rain storm just as the heavens decided to open up and pour onto them.

"Shit!" he cursed angrily.

Yuna yelped in shock, leaping up from where she was sitting on him and throwing her arms over her head to try to protect herself from the monsoon. She was prepared to dash back to the village as fast as she could when she realized it was so dark she could hardly see a foot in front of her. She was suddenly filled with fear as she found herself surrounded by the unknown.

"Tidus!" she called out to him over the pounding rain."It's so dark I can't see anything!" she yelled, mystified and a little frightened. She was still panting heavily from the contact before that left her aching and disoriented.

Tidus sat up and blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to get them accustomed to the dark and clear his fuzzy mind. When nothing was happening he realized it was so dark now he wouldn't be able to see a hand in front of his face if he wanted to. The fact frightened him slightly too, never having experienced being lost in the woods in such darkness.

"It's ok!" he called out to her reassuringly. He didn't want to let on that he was a little scared too. Tidus stumbled to his feet, still a little shaky from their actions moments before. He blindly reached out for her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I know where we're going, we just have to go through the trees over there and down the hill till we reach the path and then everything will be ok!" he yelled to her over the pouring rain. Personally, he didn't believe his words completely.

She had no idea where "over there" was but she was going to have to trust him since her pulled her along to somewhere, rushing to get cover from the constant pouring rain. She was so soaked now that her sweatshirt felt two times heavier than it was. The only sounds she could hear were their footsteps as they trudged through the mud, the rain, the trees rustling in the violent wind and their labored breathing leftover from before.

Tidus almost walked both of them right into a tree but thankfully he was able to feel it with his outstretched hand and dodge it in time. This part was going to be difficult. He had no idea how he was going to maneuver the both of them through this maze of trees in pitch darkness. Especially as worked up as he was now. He wished lightning would flash or something so he would have some idea as to where he was going. It was with that thought that he tripped over a root, causing him to stumble forward. Thankfully, he let go of Yuna's arm before he went tumbling into the ground.

Yuna felt Tidus let go of her arm and heard a thud. She realized he must have fallen.

"Oh shit!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she asked full of concern, frantically waving her arms around to feel where he was. He stood up with a growl of annoyance.

"Yea. I'm fine besides being covered in dirt" he spat venomously, taking her arm again and stumbling down the hill. This whole situation frustrated him to no end. Of course, his prayers were answered only after he got out of the maze of trees. A loud crack of lightning made them both jump. The flash however, allowed them to see their surroundings and they realized that they managed to make it to the path.

They bolted, running as fast as they could to escape the onslaught of rain. He still held on to her arm tightly as they ran, the rain flying into their face. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, leading their way. Their feet made a big, muddy splash each time they met the ground but they didn't care. When they passed the arch that signaled the beginning of the village he pulled her along by memory to his house, it was closer to them than hers was. He practically flied up the stairs to his porch and slammed into the wall, fumbling for the light switch till he was rewarded with the brilliant shine of the porch light flicking on.

He sighed in relief from being able to see again and from being home safely, out of the rain. Yuna was next to him, heaving from the long sprint to his house. She looked like a drowned rat. Tidus shook his head back and forth like a dog, trying to get rid of the water that was dripping from the ends of his hair into his eyes. He looked down at himself to notice that not only were his clothes so wet that he might as well have went swimming in them, but his whole front was covered in mud from his fall. He opened the front door to his house and kicked his disgusting muddy shoes off before wandering across the threshold into the bathroom to get them some towels.

Yuna slid inside, letting the screen door slam but keeping the front door open. She also kicked her shoes off but stood in the doorway, shivering while water dripped from her onto the wooden floor. It was all his fault they got lost in this torrential downpour. She completely forgot about how she was glad she took a walk with him earlier. She sighed. Couldn't they have talked _inside_? When he came over to offer her a towel, she accepted it but then proceeded to smack him with it on the arm once lightly in an accusing manner

"Oww!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"For making me trek all the way out there only to almost be trapped, in the woods, in the pouring rain, all night!" she grumbled loudly in slight annoyance

"What?" he responded in shock. "You're the one who…jumped me when I was going to tell you we should leave!" he countered. Despite their sprint through the rain, his body was still burning, aching for release he came embarrassing close to earlier. Judging by her cloudy eyes, he knew she was too. Why were women so temperamental?

She blushed fiercely from embarrassment, turning away from him, not knowing how to respond to his words. She sighed defeatedly, deciding to just drop it all together, suddenly much too tired from the emotional roller coaster she rode on tonight. She studied him as he dried his hair with the towel. He never bothered to zip his sweatshirt back up so his t-shirt stuck to him like a second skin and his shorts hung low on his hips. The sight would have been sexy if his clothes, arms, legs and chin weren't stained brown with mud. The fact made him look slightly comical instead.

"I think you're going to need a shower" she told him with a slight giggle in her voice.

He looked down at himself again and shook his head back and forth in disgust. He returned his gaze to her. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, starting to stick up everywhere, and her bare legs were splattered with dirt.

"Yea, you too" he replied while hanging the towel he held around his neck. He watched the screen door light up with each flash of lightning and heard the onslaught of rain drum on the roof.

"There's no way you're going home in this. You can spend the night here. I don't mind at all. Why don't you dry off a little while I shower and then you can shower after if you want?" He talked as he disappeared into the back of the house only to reappear again with his sweatshirt off and a change of clothes in his hands. He wandered into the bathroom where he flicked the light on and began arranging his various items.

Yuna shut the front door tightly but still stood in the doorway with the towel wrapped around her. She was suddenly apprehensive about the whole situation. They never spent the entire night together before. In fact she was hardly ever in his house, period. The few times she was there was always a group of people with her, never just him and her. They could never get any peace in the village. Wakka and Lulu watched them like a hawk. Plus, people always seemed to want to talk to them or do something with them. They had to resort to sneaking out of the village at night in order to get some quality alone time. She was sure Lulu would die of mortification if she told her what they _really _did on their late night walks. For some reason they felt it was right to cling to old tradition, but after everything that has happened Yuna felt it was silly to waste time on such petty things.

She just hoped Wakka or Lulu didn't decide to make a surprise visit in the morning. She would never hear the end of it.

* * *

I decided to fix a few things that really bothered me each time I reread this story. I felt that some of the previous wording I used or the way I expressed some things in the story did not reflect what I was actually seeing in my head when I wrote this. The plot or organization was not changed or anything. I just simply changed the wording of a few sentences and maybe took a few sentences out. I think this result (hopefully) portrayed Yuna's character more in the way I actually saw her when I wrote the story originally. I also hope some of the scenes seem a little more lighthearted, specifically the end.


End file.
